


爱·欲

by Sunlight2137



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlight2137/pseuds/Sunlight2137
Summary: 旋涡鸣人因为宇智波佐助对他冷淡而前后咨询后包括旗木卡卡西在内的三个好友，直至最终宇智波佐助解决了问题。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	爱·欲

鸣人想把佐助抱得再紧一点，一用力却感觉有个硬戳戳的东西抵着自己的下腹，挌着有些难受。  
佐助的头稍偏了些，他的呼吸正好打在鸣人的耳侧，压抑着低低叫了一声“鸣人”。  
那声音听上去极富有诱惑力，鸣人的耳朵被挑逗地动了动。  
他一下子瞪大眼睛，瞬间就明白发生了什么，语气一时有些难以置信：“…佐…佐助，你…硬了？”  
只听佐助的声音低低地在他耳边回响：“是啊，我硬了，因为我看见了你……鸣人，我想今天我大概忍不住了，我想…”  
“…上你。”  
这两字犹如一道炸雷立即轰在鸣人的脑海里，将鸣人的理智原地送上天炸成烟花。  
佐助…他抱着自己，说想上自己……  
还没等鸣人深想，他的视野忽然天旋地转，摇摆不定，只见佐助的右手一把托起他的肩膀，又幻化出一只紫色的须佐手臂充当左手托起他的腿，打横将他公主抱起，一步步走向卧室。  
这短短被佐助抱起的几秒，是鸣人运转许久的大脑死机的几秒，很多花花绿绿的色块在他的眼前拼凑又炸裂，恢复成一片白茫茫。  
佐助将鸣人温和地丢在单人床上，自己则是迅速垮了上去，把鸣人压在自己的身下。  
在鸣人看来，佐助的脸正盘旋在他上空，暗夜般的眸子静静地凝视着他，越来越近。  
鸣人闭上眼睛。  
一片黑暗里，自己的嘴唇被另外两片微凉的嘴唇轻轻贴上，吮吸了几秒，一条灵巧的舌头便敲开他的牙关，跑到他的嘴里开始攻城略地。  
这种感觉不同于告白时候的舌吻，轻柔间不免夹杂着一丝肉眼不可见的疯狂因子，静待着某一时机破土发芽。  
佐助的舌头扫过鸣人的上下牙堂，与鸣人的舌头纠缠在一起，鸣人的吻技生涩，很快便感觉自己似乎快不能呼吸了。  
心跳得很快，像是要冲出胸膛似的。  
“唔…”佐助察觉鸣人的呼吸变得急促起来，便张开嘴，放了鸣人自由。  
“呼…”鸣人大口大口地呼吸着，要不是佐助放开了他的嘴，他简直要窒息死亡了。  
佐助注视着身下的鸣人，他发现鸣人澄蓝色的眸子渐变渐深，眼圈红红的，几滴因情绪刺激的生理泪水滑落，面色红得仿若滴血。  
他的嘴唇上还留有他们方才接吻的唾液，黏黏的一丝顺着鸣人的嘴唇向下流，最终落在鸣人扬起的喉骨上。  
佐助的神色一黯。  
鸣人感觉全身就像被火烧一样，连血液都在沸腾，意识恍惚之间，却感受到自己的喉骨被人猛地舔了几下。  
“啊……”他舒服地轻叫了一声，叫完才后知后觉地感到羞耻，这么轻这么尖，怎么会是自己平时雄壮有力的声音。  
佐助笑了笑，又舔了几下，待到鸣人适应了这种感觉之后猛地将喉骨叼在嘴里，吮吸啃咬。  
“啊！！！”鸣人再次叫了出来，这次他不得不忽略了声音的变化，因为自己的喉骨被佐助含在嘴里，全身上下仿佛所有的细胞都在叫嚣，不知从哪里产生的巨大愉悦感侵占了他的意识。  
愉悦感产生的同时，他感到自己的下身，腿间的性器硬了起来。  
自己的身体被佐助刺激得勃起了。  
这个认知一被鸣人意识到，好不容易消退点的脸色又红了一大片，偏偏这个时候佐助放开了他的喉骨，抬首观察他的脸。  
鸣人忙把脸用双手捂住。  
太难为情了！！！  
过了几秒，他又耐不住性子，悄悄从指缝里观察佐助，却发现佐助正朝他笑着。  
鸣人以为佐助是在笑他，一撅嘴，扬手就想恨锤佐助一下，却没料到佐助接住了他的拳头，把它展开，温柔地贴在自己的脸上，亲了一口。  
鸣人的呼吸一滞，他立即想起了方才的吻，不由得问道：“佐助，你难道亲过别人吗？为何你的吻技那么好？”  
好得就像驾轻就熟的情场老手，把他这个愣头青耍得团团转。  
佐助歪着头轻笑，他一边抓着鸣人的运动服拉锁，一边说：“自初吻后，我想过很多次了。”  
初吻？  
鸣人疑惑地看着佐助。  
指的是他们俩十二岁的那个撞在一起的尴尬吻，还是一个多月前他向佐助告白，佐助的那个回吻？  
佐助心领神会，不过他没有解答鸣人的疑惑，而是继续讲下去：“就像你身上的这件运动服，我曾无数次想过扒光它是什么样子。”  
佐助声音里的情欲被压抑地更狠，话语的声调继续压低，他死盯着鸣人，目光里沉甸甸的占有欲和疯狂印在了鸣人的脑海里。  
鸣人突然明白了佐助说的“初吻”指的是哪次。  
天啊！！！十二岁的那个吻结束，佐助不是声称要杀了自己吗，怎么之后还会幻想着舌吻？  
还有，自己的运动服款式自四战也一直没换过，若照这个逻辑，佐助难道从十六岁开始每次与他少的可怜的见面都幻想过扒掉自己的衣服上自己？  
天！！！这也太难以置信了！！！  
还没等鸣人张嘴讲话，他忽然感到上身一阵冰凉，稍偏头看，却见佐助利落地脱下了他的运动服和他自己的衬衫，两个人的上身坦诚相见了。  
老实说，佐助的身材他不是没见过，十二岁和十六岁的都算，但不知怎的，彼时尚未带任何情色眼光的上身和此刻动情后的上身视角，似乎有些不太一样了。  
佐助朝他笑了笑，上身便重新压了上来，覆在鸣人的身上，那身体乍一碰有些凉，但两个人相触碰之后，便犹如跌进火堆，欲火焚身，热得异常。  
方才那股被火烤的滋味又回来了，佐助的吻从鸣人的嘴唇开始，鼻尖、眉心、眼睛、额头、下颌再到耳尖和耳蜗，鸣人听到一股渍渍的水声传来，激荡在他的耳侧和心里，他感觉自己下身硬起来的性器被运动裤包着有些难受。  
“再等等。”他似乎听到佐助在他耳边说了这么一句，随即佐助的呼吸拍了过去，喘息了一声。  
鸣人忽然觉得自己要被这声喘息杀死了。  
佐助的吻又顺着鸣人的面部轮廓向下，一路点火，从喉骨到两边锁骨，再到胸口和鸣人的乳尖。  
佐助一口咬住乳尖，又舔又吸，其中产生的快感瞬间反馈给鸣人，没受过情爱刺激的鸣人没控制住，又颤声地呻吟了几声。  
铺天盖地的快感开始袭来，轮番冲击他所剩不多的理智，下身的性器已经硬到不行，他想用手去触摸，可并拢的双腿被佐助跨着压在下面，他根本就够不到，况且他能感受到佐助的性器也已经很硬，估计佐助也忍到极限了，可为何他还不近一步动作呢？  
如此想着，鸣人却听身上的佐助忽然开口说话了：“鸣人，我先帮你射一次，你想我用手还是用嘴？”  
声音依旧是清冷里带着暧昧的情欲，鸣人睁着早已涣散的眼睛，仅存的清明思考着：  
从未听说撸性器还可以用嘴，那个东西用嘴难道不会很脏吗？  
不行不行，佐助长得很干净，怎么可能让他用嘴？  
“用…手就行。”他侧着头，避过佐助尤其发亮的眼睛，轻轻地答道。  
“好。”佐助只回了一个字，然而下一秒，佐助就猛地俯冲，嘴对着鸣人的性器就含了进去。  
“啊！！！！！！！”鸣人瞬间自己被湿热的口腔包裹住，有一种难以言喻的快感迎面扑来，对方小心吮吸着，牙齿还注意着没有碰到他的茎体，他急促的呼吸和低喘，将手插进佐助黑色的发丝。  
太难以想象了！那么高冷、那么禁欲的佐助居然在给他口交！！！今晚之前他从未想象过如此高能场面。  
这种用嘴的感觉和自己用手简直差太多，鸣人想起以前自己用手时，通常都是闭着眼睛一把握住，一边央求“快点射出来”一边搓着，从缓慢到急促，最后射出，全程枯燥又无聊。  
可是现在……  
鸣人湿润的眼睛满载着即将崩盘的情欲，或许佐助再往前推一步，理智便如崩线的珠串再无恢复之可能了。  
“佐…助……”鸣人无意识地低低唤着佐助的名字，快感如大海的潮水将他拖起又深埋其中，他用尽了力气也无法挣脱，只能随波逐流地被波浪反复冲刷。  
他本以为被冲刷的身体已经适应了如此环境，却不料突然佐助一个深喉，猛将他的性器咽到最深处，鸣人的腰猛地一提，一股强烈的快感涌进他的脑海，将他残存的意识暂时冲飞。  
波浪翻滚地更快，涛声滚滚，一会儿将他压进海的最深处，一会儿又将他快速托起，犹如刺激的划水比赛。  
“啊……”鸣人被刺激出泪水，茎体与舌头接触的湿滑感将快感放到最大，他觉得自己快顶不住了。  
理智之珠断了线。  
鸣人的精液射进了佐助的嘴里，被佐助一口咽下。  
一片刺眼的白光闪过，鸣人恢复了理智，他猛地坐起来，拍起佐助的后背，神色慌乱：“佐…佐助，你怎么把它给喝了…那有多脏……”  
岂料佐助神色轻松，仿佛方才喝着只是寻常的清酒：“没事…你的东西都不脏……”  
鸣人愣住了，他的脸又跟着红了几度，他哆嗦了几下嘴唇：“佐助……”  
其实说实话，佐助方才吞下他的精液，他的第一感觉是脏不想让佐助喝，但接下来便觉得若是佐助嫌他脏，自己会很伤心，甚至有种喝了他的精液就是他的人的荒谬想法。  
佐助的一侧嘴角缓慢的滴下了一丝黏腻的白液，佐助笑了笑随即用手指揩了一把，伸出舌头将白液舔干。  
鸣人颇为无语地看着他。  
“不能浪费啊！”佐助笑道，他翻身下床，从床头柜里找出一瓶药膏，又翻身上了床，坐在鸣人身边。  
“这是什么？”鸣人问道。  
“给你做扩张用的，因为会很疼。”佐助的目光划过一丝忧虑。  
“疼？从小到大什么疼我没经历过，除了女人生孩子我不会之外，其他我都知道啊！”鸣人条件反射地反驳佐助。  
“好啦，”佐助拍了一下鸣人，“你背朝我，躺好别动！”  
鸣人刚想躺回原地，闻声又疑问了一句：“背朝你？为何？”  
佐助无奈地笑道：“听说第一次做，背入式好进，也不容易受伤。”  
鸣人没再言语，可等佐助放下药膏看鸣人的时候，发现鸣人依旧在他面前摆大字，目光灼灼地盯着他。  
这回换成佐助面露疑惑：“怎么了？”  
鸣人的眼帘压低半边，牙齿咬着嘴唇，竟是一副难为情的模样：“我……我想和你做爱的时候看着你的脸，可以吗？”  
佐助的心猛地一颤。  
“可你面朝我的这个体位可能待会儿进入会费劲儿些，我怕你更疼。”佐助的尾音放轻，他轻抚着鸣人的脸，由衷地说道。  
“我不怕疼，我只想实时看见你进入我的表情，那样会令我更舒服，可以吗？”鸣人探寻式的目光落在佐助的眼里，令佐助更加情动。  
言谈间，佐助发现自己腿间的性器又大了一圈。  
他的眸色如同暗夜与深潭的结合，变成一股幽深的黑色。  
“我爱你。”佐助轻轻地说了声，下一刻他就把鸣人使劲儿地猛推在床上，粗暴地亲吻着鸣人的嘴。  
这个吻的力度和方才截然不同，若方才是春风化雨，眼下就是狂风暴雨。  
他撬开鸣人的唇齿，湿热粗糙的舌头探进去，磨蹭纠缠，就像是渴极了的人在饮甘露玉液，又像烈火焚身的人想要引水熄火，可鸣人的气息于他并非清凉的水，而是滚烫的热油，浇在火上，烧得无休无止，烽火硝烟。  
在亲吻的同时，佐助的手也在疯狂的抚摸着鸣人的其他身体，方才亲吻的路线眼下全变成了抚摸和碰触，而鸣人从佐助一下子失控的情绪中回首，才明白方才所有佐助对他的温存全部都是佐助的刻意伪装，而眼下的疯狂，才是佐助想要的结果。  
佐助想要立刻占有他，通过如此疯狂的性爱。  
但鸣人却不觉有何不安，或者说比方才更加安心，于他而言，情与欲是一体两面，佐助对他的情越深，欲也就越重。  
他忽然再一次地相信了佐助也许从十六岁开始，就不止一次想过要上他的想法。  
而时隔三年，这一想法终于成了真。  
鸣人张开双臂，抱紧了佐助的上身，他闭上眼睛用力感受佐助对他疯狂而强烈的爱抚和欲望，不再压抑自己的声音。  
“啊嗯……啊啊……哈啊……”  
恍惚间，他感受到两根像是手指大小的硬物闯进了他的后穴，虽然不疼但不能忽视它带给自己的异样感受。  
“疼吗？”佐助在他的耳边低低地问。  
“还好，你进来了？”鸣人问。  
“没有，这个不能急……我怕你疼，必须做好充分的扩张。”佐助低低地说，声音在极力压抑着。  
鸣人听出了佐助压抑的情绪，他不想让他再压抑了：“…你已经硬了很久了，一直忍着真的可以吗？我可是九尾人柱力，抗打抗折腾，怎么可能会怕疼…你赶紧进来吧…”  
佐助笑笑，沾了润滑膏的手指又捅进鸣人的后穴一根。  
“额…嗯……”鸣人猛地抬起脖子，貌似那里真的有点不舒服，那股疼痛有别于之前的所有痛楚，若说最像的，大概是撕裂痛。  
可不是，屁股眼儿是用来大便的，本不是被其他人又粗又长的性器用来捅的，专业不对口呀……要不是身上的人是佐助不是其他的闲杂人等，他早就一脚踹过去外加一个螺旋丸轰过去了。  
颇像卡卡西老师对他使用过的忍术奥义千年杀。  
鸣人喘了几口粗气，好不容易适应了手指扩张的违和感，低头又见佐助起身，朝着他的后穴又猛拍了一大片药膏。  
药膏又湿又凉，感觉更加奇怪。  
“鸣人，我总觉得你一直有问题想要问我，趁现在这个时间，你可以朝我发问了。”佐助突然对他说。  
问题？鸣人愣了愣，他倒真有问题想问佐助，之前告白那会儿他还曾问过这个问题，但佐助当时没有回答。  
“佐助，你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”鸣人问。  
佐助不禁笑了：“这个问题很重要吗？”  
“对啊！超重要的说！！！因为我觉着自己对你开窍晚，辜负了你很长时间，感觉很对不起你，因此格外想知道你喜欢我是什么时候。”鸣人坦荡地讲出了自己的心里话。  
佐助显然没料到鸣人能这么想，他当初被鸣人告白后，之所以不回答这个问题是他认为他们俩已经两情相悦，至于情何时起，真的没那么重要。  
但既然鸣人问了，他必须据实以告。  
“十二岁那天咱俩在河里摸鱼，你没站稳，我拉了你一把。”佐助轻描淡写地说完后抬起上身，手指从鸣人的后穴里抽出，又握住了鸣人的同侧脚踝。  
鸣人的身体猛地一颤。  
许久前的记忆碎片在他的眼前纷繁错杂的一幕幕重现，最终定格在那天。  
没错，那天他的脚没站稳，直朝后面的瀑布口冲去，他本以为自己会掉下去，最后一刻却是佐助一手拉着绳子一手握住了他的脚踝。  
是右脚踝。  
脚踝……  
“佐助，你难道……”  
一个难以相信的猜测在鸣人的脑中迅速生成。  
握住脚踝，在情爱中意味着控制和占有。而佐助居然说在这个时间点喜欢上了他……  
佐助，你难道那时便对我产生了性欲？  
可“难道”后面的词却被鸣人自己掐灭在嘴边，因为这一刻佐助突然扒光他们俩的裤子，猛地将他自己的柱体前端顶进了鸣人的后穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”一种想象不到撕裂般的痛楚疯狂袭来，鸣人可怕地想，这会不会把他的身体就此撕成两半。  
他不禁拱起自己的腰，生理泪水夺眶而出，滑落脸侧。  
他的额头瞬间生出一大片汗液，长长的睫毛悬挂着刚刚滴落的泪水，在佐助的眼里更加楚楚动人。  
他们俩已经完全坦诚相见了。  
鸣人的脸上，汗液与泪水交织，红透透的很可爱，他的嘴唇微张，红色欲滴，特别吸引人想要凑上前去。一对眸子潮湿而温润，碧蓝色的背景色更是增加了一种说不出的朦胧美。  
更别提他的身上遍布了佐助的吻痕，更是勾起了佐助内心里隐秘的破坏欲。  
干脆借此将鸣人的身体彻底折磨坏，令他今后只能待在家里看着自己一个人，他也只属于自己一人。  
然而这种变态的破坏欲只停留在他的脑海里一瞬。下一秒，他的理智回笼，苦笑鸣人从来不可能属于他一个人。  
他只有鸣人一个人，却不能逼迫鸣人只看着他一个。  
那种孤单的滋味，他不忍心让鸣人再体味了。  
“鸣人，把腰抬起一点，我给你垫个枕头。”话毕，他抓起鸣人旁边的枕头，鸣人顺从的抬起，再轻落在棉絮材料的枕头上。  
之后，他便再次俯下身，开始温和地亲吻鸣人的脸，将鸣人脸上的泪水一点点舔干。  
看来，扩张做的还不够多。  
佐助想着要不要先抽出来继续再做些扩张，性器的退缩却被身下的鸣人觉察，他的手被鸣人一把抓住。  
“快！进来！身体还好，快！给我进来！！！”鸣人讲完，头又一次高高抬起，他死命地抱着佐助不撒手，硬是不让佐助退出去。  
佐助愣住了，但片刻的停滞之后，他决定依从鸣人的心愿，继续挺进。  
鸣人的眼泪流得更多。  
可好在后穴内壁逐渐适应了硬物的入侵，开始分泌润滑的肠液，佐助起先被鸣人夹得紧，进退不得，可眼下终于可以一点点蹭着，顶到了最深处。  
“啊！！！！佐助……”鸣人感觉他的五脏六腑似乎都在翻涌，胃更是被佐助的性器顶到恶心，好在今晚吃的东西不多，没什么可吐的，要不然情到深处他突然吐了佐助一身，旖旎的气氛就全毁了。  
不过终于……他和佐助合二为一了。  
佐助是他灵魂的半身，他们俩就像双生一体的灵魂，天生就应该合在一起，可无奈命运将他们俩分成了两半，各自生长。那么既然灵魂无法相合，就让他们俩以这样的方式合在一起好了。  
鸣人自从出生，他感觉自己就有一股与常人不同的刻进骨子里的孤寂与寒冷，身边即便有再多的人，都无法温暖他的灵魂，他的心就像破了一块永远也弥补不上的洞窟窿，徒留一阵阵的冷风一遍又一遍地将他洞穿。  
直至，他明白自己喜欢上了佐助，佐助将他拥进自己怀里的那刻。  
还有现在，佐助也正在他的身体里，温暖着彼此的灵魂。  
他一时庆幸自己悬崖勒马，亡羊补牢地发现自己并不喜欢雏田，未娶雏田，佐助也没结婚，一切都可以挽回，是大筒木舍人袭击木叶的那次事故，令他发现自己的一生若是没有佐助相陪宁可死了。  
开窍还算及时。  
可反过来想，若是他彼时没有开窍向佐助告白，那佐助难道就要一辈子瞒着他对自己的爱吗？眼睁睁地看着他与雏田结婚生子，而自己孑然一身？  
不，不对，早在开窍前，木叶高层还曾游说佐助娶樱，只不过之后就立刻发生了大筒木舍人的事才作罢。而那场事件之后，自己直接官宣出柜佐助，才避免了悲剧的发生。  
佐助会不会为了木叶的利益，娶樱呢？  
天啊！！！那实在太可怕了！！！  
“在想什么，你在走神？”佐助趴在鸣人的身上，亲着他的嘴角，温和地问道。  
“佐助，”鸣人认真而谨慎地问，“若是我没有向你告白，你会在日后表明对我的感情吗？”  
佐助的神色稍肃，他略微思考了一下，才认真道：“不会。”  
“不会”这两个字狠狠地敲击在鸣人的心门上。  
果然。  
“为什么？”鸣人连忙追问。  
佐助的眼瞳稍黯，压低了眼帘，声音放轻：“且不论你到底对我有无感情，是从未喜欢亦或喜欢不自知，但那层窗户纸捅破之前，你都是日向的未婚夫，而之后你又会从预备火影转为正式的七代目火影，火影需要的是一把杀人的长剑，是保障木叶安全的保护网，而不是一个罪行斑斑的暗影情人。”  
鸣人的眼里波光流转。  
“况且，你若不开窍就结婚，幸福地生活还好；若是婚后突然开了窍喜欢上了我，又碍于日向与火影位子不能离婚而痛苦万分，我实在不愿看到你那样。与其两个人痛苦，不如所有的痛苦我一人承受。”  
鸣人努力克制住想要骂他的冲动，嗓子口却因为抑制这种强烈的感情而疼得厉害。不得不承认佐助说的有道理，但身为骄傲的宇智波一族，佐助怎么可能愿意为他付出那么多？  
他强忍着泪水，最后抛出一个问题：“那你，会和樱结婚吗？”  
佐助苦笑：“她因为喜欢我，我亏欠了她太多，但我认为结婚是一定要和自己喜欢的人才行，所以和她结婚反而会更加亏欠她，倒不如一人单身到死，独自守护木叶中的你就好。”  
“不行！！！我不许！！！”鸣人终于忍不住了，“你不要活得这么艰辛，若是喜欢我一定要告诉我，把我那个什么都不懂的猪脑子打也要打到开窍，我们是注定要在一处的，我怎么可能会辜负你让你一个人孤独地活着呢？”  
佐助的嘴微张，他没想到鸣人会这么说，眸子里深不见底的冰潭恢复了一点倒映的星光。  
“我只属于你一个人，你给我记好了！”鸣人咬着牙，再次搂紧了佐助，在佐助看不见的脸上，缓缓落下一滴泪。  
幸好，一切悲剧都幸好从未发生。  
佐助的目光则是恍惚了一下，他记不得今晚已是第几次失神，而每次失神，都是鸣人带给他的惊喜。  
“好！话既然说的差不多，就应该办正事了。”佐助笑笑。  
鸣人还未反应过来“正事”是什么意思，却感到佐助托起他的腰，猛地开始冲撞他的后穴。  
我靠！！！  
鸣人暗骂了一句，这一顶差点没把他顶回老家，幸好腰下有棉枕头缓冲了佐助的冲击力，再加上佐助的手固定了他的腰。  
“你是想把腿放在我的肩膀上，还是缠在我的腰间，选一个。”佐助轻笑着。  
这一体位似乎似曾相识，但把腿放肩膀那个重心太高不稳，鸣人果断稳妥地选择缠在腰间。  
如此想好，他便利落地把修长的一对双腿缠在佐助的腰上。  
这么一看，果然佐助的身材也是极好，长期的忍者试炼使他的腰肚腹没有一点赘肉，明晃晃地还有好几块腹肌。属于穿身显瘦脱衣有肉的类型。  
啧啧啧……而他，却因为天天呆办公室，腰腹间已经有了一圈肥肉。  
不行，回去要锻炼身体才是！  
鸣人偷偷地狂点头。  
而他身上的佐助一见他还在走神，一脸坏笑地加快了冲撞的频率，激得鸣人又忙从嗓子眼挤出好几声“啊啊啊”。  
佐助的每一次抽插都是又深又狠，也不知是不是对鸣人的报复，向内俯冲的时候连根没入，往外拔的时候只剩下前段一节，技巧和程度都刚刚好。  
鸣人陷入了一团前所未有的快感之中，如果把之前佐助口交给予的快感比作浪花拍岸，而此时进入而撞击的行为快感就要引发山崩地裂的海啸，携带雷霆万钧之势朝他扑来，之前唤回的理智系数被冲飞。  
佐助根据鸣人叫声的不同来判断鸣人敏感点的所在，而当他的性器划过鸣人内壁一点时，鸣人的叫声明显带上了些许黏腻的娇感。  
他照着撞了几下，果然鸣人的声音变化更为明显，听上去十分舒服。  
“很爽吗？”佐助问道。  
“佐……佐助……”鸣人没有回答他，而是断断续续地叫了几声他的名字，金发男孩的眉眼湿润，沾染上了情欲的淫靡，却如陷入淤泥而不染尘埃的莲花。  
天真纯净。  
佐助把鸣人猛地从床上抱起到怀里，继续顶撞和抽插，使得每一次的前端都准确无误地触及鸣人的敏感点，他们俩的下身已经牢牢地嵌在了一起，无法轻易分开。  
囊袋打在臀肉上的“啪啪”声和性器摩擦内壁分泌津液的咕啾水声交叠在一起，此起彼伏，再过一会儿，一股淫靡咸腥的麝香气会再次充满整间屋子。  
鸣人已经全然忘记理智为何物，除了忘情地叫佐助的名字，接受快感一波又一波来袭，其他什么都做不了。一张狭小的单人床原本只可睡一个人的承载力，硬是被两个人占据，偏偏这两人还不老实，在床上不停运动，引得床发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响。  
“鸣人，我要射了，准备从你的体内退出去。”佐助温声地在鸣人的耳边说道。  
鸣人勉强恢复了一点儿神智，下意识反驳：“射在我的里面不行吗？”  
“可是…之后必须把它洗出来，要不然对你的身体可不好。”  
“那就洗呗。”鸣人闷闷地说了句。  
佐助笑着，没有说话。  
过了一会儿，却听鸣人闷闷的声音再次传来：“我想拥有你的一切，所有的第一次都必须是我的，不行吗？”  
佐助哑然失笑。  
打从很久之前，十二岁在终结之谷的对决，鸣人对他说的那句挽留的话，佐助就知道这个男孩对自己的占有欲远比他自己想象的更严重。  
他们俩真的注定走在一起，互为占有，互动互生。  
“啊……”佐助最终将他的精液一股脑儿喷在了鸣人的内壁上，鸣人顿时感到他体内一股热得发烫的热流萦绕肺腑，顺着肠道逐渐下流，却被依旧留在体内的性器堵了个严实。  
佐助侧过头，加深与鸣人的亲吻，他忽然认为一次远远不够。  
而鸣人重新夹紧了他，显然他们俩想到一块儿去了。


End file.
